The goal of this study was to evaluate a multivalent oral live attenuated rotavirus vaccine based on the attenuation conferred by the UK strain of bovine rotavirus. Each monovalent component was to be evaluated separately. During the reporting period, 20 adults and 26 children were enrolled in the study. Enrollment continues, data has not been fully analyzed, and no adverse events have occurred as a result of this study.